


【授权翻译】家

by RickyLover



Category: Batman（comics）, DCU（comics）
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Early in Canon, Grief/Mourning, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: 现在多了一个害怕的小男孩和他们住在一起，小迪克·格雷森仍然想念他所熟知的那个家。也许现在是时候决定一切应该去向何方。





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [A Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3414461) by [navaan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)  
> Thanks to navaan for such a beautiful fic!

阿尔弗雷德为他打开门，帮他脱下外套。“欢迎回家，先生，”男人用特定的语气迎接他的归来——而那样的语气意味着有事情发生。他以布鲁斯的身份在外面待到深夜，以确保被看见并被记住，但他也必须确保自己在今晚不会显得不负责任又傻里傻气。因为他收养了一个孤儿——他最不希望发生的事情，就是让人们认为有必要取消他作为临时监护人的资格，来保护小迪克·格雷森。

 

但他现在把这些事情都抛之脑后，大脑开始高速运转。“怎么了，阿尔弗雷德？有什么问题吗？”

 

他的眼睛迅速扫视过门厅，查看有没有任何非法闯入和任何不寻常的事物，但没有发现任何异常。也许信号灯已经亮起，有人需要引起他的注意。虽然追查杀害格雷森家族的凶手仍然占据着他大部分的时间，但他知道就在昨天，阿卡姆发生了一起意外事故，而后有关一个新的职业杀手的流言在城里悄然散开。有新的受害者出现吗？他仔细地看过楼梯，在确保那个男孩不在附近后，他走向藏书室——洞穴的入口所在，想要下去查看到底发生了什么。然而阿尔弗雷德清清嗓子以阻止他，然后担忧地望向他。“那个男孩不在他的房间里，先生。”他说，“更准确地说，不在这栋建筑里。”

 

这边意味着阿尔弗雷德已经寻找过他。

 

“他逃走了？”布鲁斯怔住了，视线重新聚焦到楼梯上。大厅黑暗而温暖。屋外闪烁的雪花几乎点亮了天空，然而肆虐的狂风增添了透骨寒意。对于一个独自行动的小男孩来说，这个夜晚寒冷而危险。没准他正在回到城里的路途中，也许是回孤儿院。“也许他发现了那个小阁楼？”

 

“您小时候曾经把我担心得够呛，先生，所以那是我所找的第一个地方。”

 

“没有他的踪影？”

 

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头。

 

“他为什么想要逃跑？”他问，语气中更多是担心而非愤怒。“时间很晚了，外面又黑又冷。”他只能想出出几个原因来解释那孩子为什么试着独自回到哥谭市里。愚蠢之举。他们收留他是为了保护他，为了不让他在失去父母后的新生活中陷于争执与不悦。是啊，因为布鲁斯在年幼的理查德·格雷森脸上看到了与自己如出一辙的悲伤，于是他发誓要帮助他。但显然他至今没有做到让迪克信服。

 

“先生，可否容我提醒您，这个男孩正处于沉痛之中。他孤独地待在房子里，身边只有一个他不认识的管家和一个知之甚少的男人。这里不是他的家，他会想念自己的父母。”

 

再显然不过，这是如此熟悉的感觉。他停下搜寻的脚步。“我以为我们都会变得孤独，”他安静地说，因为那就是他一直所想的。在布鲁斯身边的时候，男孩彬彬有礼又充满好奇。他甚至在早餐的时候微笑，因为阿尔弗雷德为他做了热巧克力。但他早该意识到，没有什么能够比一个男孩失去至亲所带来的冲击更甚。而他自己至少还被允许待在自己的家里，身边陪着一位熟悉并且建立了情感联系的人。“我们必须找到他。阿尔弗雷德。你能从东侧开始再检查一遍吗？我去外面找。”

 

他拿上外套，在阿尔弗雷德还没来得及提出异议的时候，他的半个身体已经在门外了。但他听见男人在他身后的呼喊：“告诉他，厨房里有新鲜的蓝莓松饼等着他，等你们回来的时候，还会有热可乐给你们俩暖身。”

 

看起来阿尔弗雷德非常确定他的被看护人的确不在房间里，或者最起码他相信布鲁斯是一个出色的侦探，无论他从何处开始搜寻，都能先于自己找到那个男孩。

 

外边天色黑暗，但他能够看见雪花反射出月亮的光辉，以及身后庄园里的灯光。他决定沿着庄园的墙开始寻找，察看任何脚印的痕迹。在那儿…就在窗户之下，通往迪克目前的房间。他向上看去。窗户紧闭，房间里没有光。从他所站的位置向上是一段漫长的距离，而对于迪克那样身形的男孩来说，从那里下来亦是一段漫长的距离。但在壁架处的雪有明显被扰动的痕迹，他眼前这些小小的脚印通往渐渐远离房子的地方。毫无疑问。他早就知晓这个男孩年纪虽小，却已经是个训练有素的空中杂技演员。而现在他又学到了，和大多数同龄的孩子一样，他有更多独特的锦囊妙计。

 

如果阿尔弗雷德能花上更长的时间搜寻，他一定会轻而易举地寻得踪迹。但他兴许是以为迪克会像布鲁斯在父母双亡后所表现得那样：总是找地方藏起来，与悲伤和苦痛独处。布鲁斯花了一段时间才学会化悲痛为动力。或许迪克更快地走出了阴影，又或许他只是想回马戏团，拥抱熟悉的味道，倾听他被夺去的家的欢笑。

 

布鲁斯根本不需要走远，脚印指引他走向包围着这片庄园的高大金属栅栏，而非大门。他能远远看见男孩的身影，他身上还穿着他们在孤儿院领养他的时候穿的那件浅蓝色夹克。他正坐在一根粗壮的树枝上，蜷起膝盖，背对着庄园。“你在这儿不觉得冷吗？”布鲁斯轻声问道。

 

男孩的目光很快与他相对，他皱起眉头。

 

“睡不着吗？”布鲁斯问。

 

他摇摇头。

 

“你想要去哪儿？”

 

迪克耸耸肩，随后他似乎是转念一想，开口说道：“不确定。只是想出去。”

 

布鲁斯点头表示理解，站在原地不动，仰头看着迪克，心里斟酌着他的观点。“你想去哥谭吗？为什么不让阿尔弗雷德开车载你去？”他问，随即便意识到，他们没人向男孩解释过在任何时间想去某处是一种选择。显而易见的是，他们俩都不希望迪克过早回到那个几周前才目睹双亲坠亡的城市中去，而除了生活基本所需之外，他们俩都没能把事情解释得清楚明了。

 

迪克用又一个耸肩作为应答。

 

也许是时候尝试新的方式了。“你应该从门那里离开，”他指出。

 

迪克再次低头看向他。“高处更适合思考，”他解释说，仿佛这是一件成年人理应明白的事情。

 

他点点头。他一半的生命都在屋顶上度过，不过他不想解释他自己更偏爱在黑暗处思考——以及冥想。“啊，我明白了。这就是为什么你要从窗户离开房间。那样就说得通了。”尽管用布鲁斯·韦恩的伪装，以微笑缓和局面原本是一件易事，但他并没有这样做，他只是凝视着男孩，平静而郑重。

 

虽然在黑暗中难以辨认，但迪克似乎因为自己被发现而脸颊泛红。“我很抱歉，”他说。

 

“我只是很高兴看到你安然无恙。”

 

“我很抱歉，”他重复了一遍，这一次他的声音微弱地颤动。对于布鲁斯而言，这是一片陌生的领域。他不习惯于有孩子在身边。然而这番情形再一次像惨了他自身所经受过的一些事情。

 

“下来吧，我们回到屋里去。阿尔弗雷德为我们准备了英式松饼。”

 

他预想中迪克会缓慢而小心地爬下来。然而事实正相反，他不假思索地在树枝上站立起来，目光注视着纷纷扬扬的雪花，从树枝上径直跳下，落到离布鲁斯一两步的位置，整个动作一气呵成。令人印象深刻，他想，同时回想起自己当初是训练了多长时间才掌握这种技能。他没有用语言道出赞美之词，但他轻拍迪克的脑袋，把他拉近，引他进屋，迪克既不反抗，也不抽身。

 

自这个孤儿突然出现在他的生命中以来，布鲁斯·韦恩还是第一次在家里待到这么晚。蝙蝠侠仍然需要给男孩的父母之死一个正义的交代，但今夜，迪克更需要布鲁斯，而不是蝙蝠侠。他们共享了一些英式松饼和曲奇，布鲁斯让他选择自己最喜欢的电视节目，他们心照不宣地谈论起一些无关紧要的琐事，而避免提及任何迪克宁可选择忘记这个夜晚也不愿说起的可怕记忆。

 

晚些时候，迪克在炉火前的扶手椅上睡着了，布鲁斯抱起他走上楼梯。阿尔弗雷德注视着两人上来。“这个男孩需要一个家，先生，”他开口道出这些天来一直在脑海中盘旋的话语。

 

布鲁斯点头致意。他仍然不确定这是否是个好主意。把一个孩子带入他的生活——既作为蝙蝠侠，也装作不负责任的花花公子——似乎是在冒险。但直觉却告诉他这是正确的。“我们可以给他一个。”

 

阿尔弗雷德满意地点点头，从他们身边走过，沿着楼梯下去。“我会把三明治送到你的…书房。楼下的那间，先生。”

 

“听上去妙极了，”他说着继续向前行进，而迪克在他怀中昏昏欲睡地微微挣动着。

 

来到他的房间，布鲁斯把男孩轻放到床上，把被子拉到他的肩膀以上的位置，希望这一次他能安然入睡，不受噩梦地侵扰。

 

在下到洞穴里的途中，他斟酌了必须迈出的下一步。当务之急仍然是找到祖科，但蝙蝠侠还得保护一整个城市。

 

“先生，信号灯亮了。看来您在哥谭警局的朋友需要您的关注。

 

“确认一下那个男孩是不是真的没事了，”他郑重地说，然后坐上了蝙蝠车。“我会及时赶回来享用早餐。”

 

阿尔弗雷德点点头。他并没有露出笑容，但这个答案显然令他愉悦。

 

家里有一个孩子，他们得稍加小心了。不过他们定然能够让事情朝着有利的方向发展。他可是蝙蝠侠。他能一步一步地把问题解决。


End file.
